With rapid development of a mobile communications network, both ultra-reliable communication and low latency have become objectives that need to be taken into account in a next-generation communications technology. Reliability in the ultra-reliable communication (Ultra-Reliable Communication, URC) is defined as a capability of ensuring that information is successfully transmitted within a specified latency range.
Currently, in a typical wireless communications network, for example, a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) network, in an orthogonal time-frequency resource-based access technology in Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access, OFDMA), ultra-reliable communication of a communications system is implemented by using asynchronous hybrid automatic repeat requests (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request, HARQ). A specific implementation process is as follows: An evolved nodeB (Evolved Node B, eNodeB) merges HARQs based on transmission performed by user equipment (User Equipment, UE) at different transmission time intervals (Transmission Time Interval, TTI) in chronological order, thereby improving detection performance to implement the ultra-reliable communication of the communications system.
However, when the existing HARQs are used to implement the ultra-reliable communication of the communications system, reliability improvement requires mergence of information that is distributed at different TTIs in chronological order, and this leads to extra latency overheads.